


Kin

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra





	Kin

  
It takes one to know one.

They meet in the bathroom at a gala they are both working. Gwen ducks in for a moment to check her lipstick and plant a small explosive she will detonate as a distraction later, should things fail to go smoothly. Her eyes leave the familiar scarlet shape of her mouth to catch the girl's movement in the mirror: pale skin, long red hair, a simple sheaf of a dress that makes her look much younger than she is.

"Look," Gwen says. "I don't want to mess up your business, but I _really_ don't want you messing up mine. So you do your thing, I'll do mine; everybody's happy."

The girl lowers her eyes; her fingers pull at the hem of her dress. Gwen's cherry red mouth twists into a frown; she isn't much for the damseling defense.

"I don't know what you mean," the girl says.

Gwen turns from the girl's reflection to the real thing. The marble of the countertop is firm below her palms, where it presses against her backside—a strong, if muted, sensation.

"So you're not here to kill that Senator?"

The girl's eyes widen for a moment. But only for a moment. Then they narrow, and her mouth draws into a tight line.

"You don't want to mess with me," the girl says.

The tiny, jeweled perfume bottles on the countertop begin to shudder. Gwen rolls her eyes, and removes a glove.

"Listen, honey. No need to get testy."

The girl tautens as Gwen approaches her, but does not withdraw as Gwen wraps her naked palm around her wrist. She moans, eyes rolling heavenward, as Gwen sends tiny vibrations up through her arm.

"Take the other glove off," the girl says later, lifting Gwen against the marble countertop, pressing her back against the glass. "Take—does it do that everywhere? Take everything off."  



End file.
